


The Charred Crag

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemons (Extreme Smut), Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione returns to England after six years, and not only is she surprised by the changes in those who were her former enemies, but their overly welcoming attitude has her second guessing her sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charred Crag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnyhops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyhops/gifts).



> Author's Notes: This fic was written for bunnyhops in the 2013 fic exchange on Granger Enchanged. When I received my e-mail from our amazing MistressMalfoy, I was happy, yet terrified; bunnyhops, is a wonderful author and I hope I’ve done her proud. The three prompts I was given were mouthwatering to say the least, but I knew right away which one I wanted to do. After I laid out my outline and began writing, I barely got through the mini-flashback before I jumped to the letter and wrote the end, well the end before my beta came up with the idea for the very last scene, which is something I’ve never done before. I had a blast writing this, even if my characters kept me on my toes, because they decided to not cooperate and go their own direction. Many thanks go out to my Alpha and Beta, Miss Fantastic and WiccaWitch, with a quick Beta of the last scene by nocturalwriter777. Any and all mistakes you see are my own. Also, a huge thank you goes to MistressMalfoy for the opportunity to be in the exchange.
> 
> There are a couple of notes at the end. Read, enjoy, and let me know what you think!
> 
> And last, but not least, everybody’s favourite part…the disclaimer. I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch, niente. Sadly, I’m not that lucky. Well, I guess I do own the pub, but I’m pretty sure that’s it. Like I said, I’m not that lucky, I just get to play in JK’s sandbox, just like everyone else.

Hermione was starting to become annoyed with her so-called friends. She hadn’t even been back in England for two days before they were trying to act like nothing had changed. Like she hadn’t been gone for almost six years. That she hadn’t changed. That she still belonged with Ron.

The young witch mentally grimaced at that last thought. The Hermione/Ron ship had sailed a long time ago...about the same time that she left for her apprenticeship, and Ron had no one to blame but himself. Hermione sighed as she realized that he never told Ginny and Harry what he had so callously stated the night before she left; she probably could’ve told them herself, but she knew there was nothing to be done about that now. Hermione also realized that she shouldn’t be surprised that Ron never said anything; it would’ve put him in a bad light. And we couldn’t have that, could we?

The young witch was transported back to the last time she had seen her ex-boyfriend.

_“Ron, we’ve discussed this many times since the end of the war last year. You know I’m not the type of person to sit around and be idle. I want to become a Potions Mistress and there is no one better than Yves. Yes, I will be in Italy for a couple of years, but that doesn’t mean we can’t make it work. You’re a wizard, are you not? Between Portkeys, owls, and Floo-calls, we can easily stay in contact.” She paused for a moment, looking at her boyfriend. She couldn’t understand why he was now demanding she cancel her apprenticeship and stay in England, when in their previous conversations, he told her he was happy for her. “Ron, what’s going on? What’s changed?”_

_“Nothing’s changed, Hermione, if you value our relationship, you won’t leave on this silly excuse to further yourself. It’s not like you’ll need it. As my wife and the mother of my children, you’ll be at home, you won’t be working. And it’s not like you’d get any good opportunities for employment when you return, it doesn’t matter if you’re a war heroine, you’re a Muggleborn and a witch, who would want to hire you?” Ron paused and grinned maliciously at Hermione, who was stunned into silence at her boyfriend’s words. “You know as well as I do that I’m the only one who can put up with a bossy, nagging witch such as yourself. You should be grateful I’m even considering marrying you. You won’t be running off on this ‘wild goose chase,’ as you Muggleborns like to call it, for some more useless education.”_

_Ron’s head snapped to the side as Hermione’s hand connected with his face. “Ronald Bilius Weasley, after those comments you no longer have to concern yourself with what I do or don’t do with my life. We are over.” She turned and stormed away from the young wizard she once considered herself in love with. As she reached the door to his flat, without looking, she threw one last barb over her shoulder, “If I see you again, it’ll be too soon.”_

_Letting the door slam behind her, she almost missed Ron’s muttered vow. “She will be sorry, and when she returns with no job, she’ll come crawling back to me.” He smirked to the supposed empty air around him. “And I think I’ll make her beg before I take her back. Until then, I’ll have some fun.”_

A laugh broke her out of her memories. She shook her head as if to clear it of the memory she had not visited in many years.

Hermione tossed back the last of her drink, and then leaned over to Ginny. “I’m going to the restroom; I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Ginny nodded as Hermione stood up and slowly made her way toward the restrooms in the back. As she walked, she took in her surroundings. While the décor was a beautiful dark mahogany that seemed to fit the owner, the pub had an open layout, which helped to reduce any claustrophobic feeling one might associate with the darker wood. The Charred Crag had been open for a couple of years now and from what Hermione could tell by the clientele filling the establishment, it seemed to be a very popular hangout for all generations and bloods.

As she passed by the bar, she glanced at the owner. Who would’ve thought that a career ending injury playing for the Appleby Arrows just weeks before the 2003 European Cup would eventually lead to Marcus Flint opening a pub in Diagon Alley? And a very popular one at that. The pub was popular enough that The Leaky Cauldron had been turned into a coffee shop and teahouse with the rooms still upstairs after Tom retired and Hannah Abbott took over.

Hermione entered the restroom, her mind still on the wizard behind the bar. She’d noticed the changes in him, how could she not? He was even larger than he had been at Hogwarts, if that was possible, and he dominated the space behind the bar. She had quickly observed that no one seemed inclined to cause any trouble for the famous chaser. She’d also noticed that the short sleeved, black shirt he wore, displayed the muscles of his arms quite nicely. And to her surprise, the view sent an astonishingly delighted shiver down her spine as she imagined what he was capable of doing with said arm muscles.

His build might lend one to believe he had troll blood in him, as Harry had theorized when they were in second year, but his visual appearance no longer lent any credibility to that theory. He had had his teeth straightened at some point, which had greatly improved his features. He may not be considered handsome in the conventional sense, but that didn’t stop Hermione from appreciating the very enjoyable view he provided as he worked.

Washing her hands in the sink, Hermione wondered if she had really changed that much to be able to appreciate someone like Marcus Flint. If she was honest with herself, she had pretty much forgotten about him after he graduated at the end of her third year eleven years ago. She knew he went on to play for the Arrows while she was still in school, and she knew she never saw him on the battlefield, but that was the extent of her knowledge of the burly former Slytherin until this evening.

When her group entered his establishment over an hour ago, he greeted them unaffectedly as if it was a normal occurrence, and for them, it probably was. Her friends gladly returned his nonchalant sentiment. As his eyes landed on her, she saw disbelief flash across his face before he treated her to the same open and honest greeting.

Opening the bathroom door to leave, Hermione ran straight into a wall she knew had not been there moments before. Shaking her head, she looked up into a pair of indigo eyes.

~*~~**~~~******~~~**~~*~

“Sweet Salazar, is that Granger?” Normally, Blaise would ignore Draco’s sudden question while he was working, but what he said and how he said it pulled Blaise’s attention from his reports. Blaise didn’t think he’d ever heard Draco say Granger’s name with such a level of hunger in his voice.

Looking in the direction indicated, the young wizard swept his eyes appreciatively over the witch. Blaise had to agree; the Gryffindor Princess had grown up.

“Fuck, what I wouldn’t give for a go at her.” Blaise turned back to his friend, eyebrows raised. Draco was quick to defend himself. “What? I’m a hot-blooded male and she’s grown into her body. I’m not allowed to appreciate that?”

“No, you’re married, you dolt.” Blaise smirked. “And to make you even more off limits, you’re wife, whom you actually love, is six months preggers with your first spawn.” He shook his head. “Who would’ve thought you would be one of the first married and with a kid?”

Blaise watched highly entertained as Draco actually pouted. “I can still look.”

Turning back to the reports laying before him, Blaise cautioned, “You’re just asking for trouble, mate.”

The blond returned to nursing his drink and fell silent. Blaise mentally sighed at his mate’s verbal antics. He knew Draco was nervous with his first child on the way and knew he would never act on what he insinuated, but if Astoria ever found out about Draco’s sly comments he would pay. Blaise shuddered. The witch could almost rival Granger in how scary she was with a wand, especially since she became pregnant. Merlin only knew how’d she be when she was travailing. Some witches had been known to have accidental outbursts of magic while in labour.

Blaise paused in his reading, and looked back at the former Gryffindor. Draco had not been joking when he said she had grown into her body. Her hair was still as wild as ever, but it seemed to add to her attractive qualities rather than cover them up. For her evening wear, she had chosen Muggle-wear, a bright purple short-sleeved shirt with large flowers in a light grey colour, a pair of light khaki shorts, and a pair of short-heeled black (or was that purple?) sandals. Blaise did not blame her one bit in her choice of clothing over traditional wizarding robes. First off, they flattered her figure quite well and second, they provided a source of cool comfort in the near 30-degree summer temperatures outside.

As Blaise was studying the witch, he realized she wasn’t interacting with her friends at her table the way she would have back in school. Blaise cocked his head to the side. He didn’t want to say that she looked out of place with her friends, because she didn’t, but she did look as if she wanted to be somewhere else.

It dawned on Blaise what was out of place. The witch before him had been gone from England for six years, and in that time, she had experiences that she did not share with her friends and vice versa. What Granger now had in common with those at her table was likely almost non-existent. Granted Blaise had no clue if he had anything in common with the witch, but he was more than willing to get to know her and find out. A plan to accomplish that was slowly forming in the former Slytherin’s mind.

"Didn't Granger just return from a Potions apprenticeship?"

Draco's eyes darted to Blaise's. "Yes, I believe it was some form of a Potions programme. Why?"

Blaise returned Draco's stare evenly. "No reason, just curious."

His blond friend snorted quietly and then fell silent for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. "I wish I knew if she was back for good. We just lost Lombaudi to retirement and I bet I could easily replace him with Granger." Draco's eyes took on a gleeful countenance. "I'll have to figure out who her Master was and contact them. She'd be an amazing asset to the company."

Blaise sighed. "Draco, you're putting your cart before your thestral. Granger may already have a job, and even if she didn't, what makes you think she'd want to come work for you? You tormented her for almost seven years; she was tortured in your parents' home."

"You don't need to remind me of how much of an arse I was to her." Draco took a sip from his firewhisky, but before he could continue, Blaise spoke again.

"Why don't you start with apologizing to her and finding out if she is in the market for a job and then go from there?" Draco nodded, but didn’t move. Blaise sighed. "Mate, Granger's not a bitch like some of the Slytherin women can be, or at least she wasn't in school. Talk to her, the worst she can say is no."

"Touché." Draco looked up in time to catch the witch in question heading toward the bathroom. "Granger's heading to the loo; we can catch her on her way back."

Blaise stopped him before he could slide to the edge of his seat. "I'll go get Granger. We've never had any quarrels, so I'm more likely to get her to join us. Plus, while you may not be able to, I have every intention of exploring just how much our little Gryffindor has grown up now that she’s back."

Draco sneered and rolled his eyes; he nodded his head towards the bar. "You may have to fight Marcus for her."

Blaise's answering grin was wolfish, as he stood from his seat. "Who says we have to fight for her? As you know, Marcus and I can share quite well thank you very much."

~*~~**~~~******~~~**~~*~

A grin formed on the lips underneath the indigo eyes that connected with hers. “Hermione, it’s a pleasure seeing you again after all these years.”

Hermione stared for a moment before she caught herself and recognized who was standing in front of her. “Zabini.” She nodded her head in greeting and turned to make her way back to her friends.

Blaise placed his hand on her arm to slow her movement. “Hermione, how about if I buy you a drink and we sit and talk, eh? I saw you really weren’t engaging with your friends and you look like you could use a break from them already.”

Hermione hesitated, surprised by his touch and her reaction. She wondered why Slytherins were treating her nicely. Turning her head to look back at him, Hermione spoke, “I really should…” She paused as she took a moment to really look at the wizard standing behind her. He wore a pair of Muggle jeans in a wash a few shades darker than his eyes, which he combined with a lime green short sleeve shirt. ‘I know six years have passed and a lot has changed, but how can Zabini read me better than my own friends can? Maybe I should sit and have a drink with him? No, it’s a crazy idea; I came here to be with my friends. Friends who can’t even tell I’m no longer the same person I once was?’

Blaise watched the emotions flash across the young witch’s face. “I promise there will be no biting,” he declared. An eyebrow rose on Hermione’s face and she sent a snort of disbelief in his direction. He smirked back. “For now.”

“That’s what I thought.” Her mind made up, Hermione fully turned to face Blaise. “Yes, I would be happy to join you.”

He nodded in response and quickly led Hermione to his corner table. As they passed the bar, he motioned to Marcus for new drinks.

Sitting down at his table, Hermione noticed that she had a perfect view of the whole establishment, including the entrance and the bar. It wasn’t until she turned to face Blaise again that she saw there was a third person at the table. “Malfoy?”

“Evening, Granger.” The Malfoy heir used his drink to salute their new drinking companion before taking a sip.

She looked back and forth between the two former Slytherins, trying to decide if it was worth staying at their table or returning to her friends. Hermione looked to her friends’ table, they were enjoying themselves and none seemed to be looking for her for the time being. Looking back to the two wizards sitting across from her she came to the conclusion that if she wanted to sit with these two, then she had every right to do so. No one else could tell Hermione Granger what to do.

Hermione unconsciously straightened her shoulders and then took a sip of the white wine that had appeared as they sat down. “So, Mr Zabini, why do I get the feeling that I’m an errant child being called to the Headmaster’s office?”

“First off, my nonno is Mr Zabini, please call me Blaise.”

Shocked by his request, Hermione could only bow her head in acknowledgement.

“Second, essentially this is my office or at least one of them,” he paused and indicated the parchments before him. He drank from what she assumed was a firewhisky before continuing, “I’m part owner of this establishment, the silent partner actually.”

“Why keep your involvement quiet?” Hermione was somewhat surprised that Blaise was keeping his involvement silent. Between the two owners, he seemed more like the flashy type and Marcus the strong, silent one.

He shrugged. “We wanted to go into business together after Marcus’ injury, but we felt that less is more, and that one Slytherin name would be better than two. The decision to use Marcus as the visible partner was because of his notoriety as a Quidditch star. He helped England’s National Team win the 2002 World Cup*, so we figured his name alone would be enough.” Lifting his hand to indicate all that she saw before her, he grinned smugly. “As you can tell, my name wasn’t needed. Although technically it is included in the pub name.”

She stared at the dark skinned man for a moment, before realization dawned on the bright witch. “The Charred Crag…a blaze chars the objects it comes in contact with and a crag is stone…rugged, rough, broken.” She looked at Marcus behind the bar; sensing her stare, he looked up. Hermione felt her cheeks warm a little at the actual smile the burly bartender sent her way. She looked back to Blaise and Draco. “I think it’s brilliant.”

Blaise preened under her compliment and Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione looked to Draco for an explanation. “He’s the marketing director for Malfoy Enterprises; he gets paid to make things up that will sell.”

“Hey, if you’ve got it, flaunt it.” Blaise pinned Hermione with a stare that made her wonder if he was talking about his abilities in marketing or something else entirely.

Hermione sat back and sipped at her wine while surveying the two wizards before her. She was surprised at how easily she was getting along with Blaise and Draco, especially after everything that happened in school and the war. Then again, six years had passed since they had last seen each other and she knew that if she had changed in those six years then the wizards before had to have changed some too.

As if reading her thoughts, Draco spoke up. “Hey, Granger.” When Hermione looked at her childhood tormentor, he continued, “I wanted to apologize for everything that I did in the past. Even though it doesn’t excuse my actions, I was a child and just spouting what I had been told rather than forming my own opinions.”

Shocked in to silence for a moment, Hermione regarded Draco silently. ‘Well, I guess time can change even an arse like Malfoy.’ He shifted slightly under her stare. She decided to put the wizard out of his misery. “No, it doesn’t excuse your behaviour.” She paused as he winced. “But I am more than happy to leave the past in the past. I accept your apology.” She smiled. “If you ever think of doing anything like it again, don’t think I won’t hesitate to hex you.” Her grin turned dark.

“Duly noted.”

Having enough of the dark talk, Blaise spoke up, “What have you being doing these past six years? I thought I heard you were in France or Italy at one point, but then there was mention of you being in the States."

Hermione nodded her head before speaking. "I was accepted into an apprenticeship in Potions on the border of France and Italy. I was there over two and a half years before leaving for a continuation programme in the Americas."

"Continuation programme?" Blaise queried.

The witch smiled. "Yes, research and development in Potions."

Both wizards groaned. "You love studying way too much," Draco muttered.

Hermione chuckled. "What can I say? As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing better than burying your nose in a good book." She paused to sip from her quickly emptying glass of wine.

Draco leaned over and whispered in Blaise's ear, "There are many better things I can think of to bury my nose in than a book."

Blaise choked on his firewhisky. Hermione looked at him questioningly, and then to Draco who was sporting a smirk. She looked back at Blaise. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, glaring at Draco. After taking a sip from the glass of water that Marcus silently sent to the table, Blaise addressed the concerned witch before him. "I'm fine; Malfoy's just being a prick."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at the blond. His smirk turned positively wicked. "I'm sure I don't want to know."

"I'd be happy to tell you, but I don't want to return home to my wife with a bloody nose."

"Ah, such sweet memories." Hermione grinned.

Blaise chuckled. “He was livid with you after that.”

“Well, it served him right. You, Malfoy, were foul and evil, and that slap felt so good.”**

Draco visibly shuddered. “Remind me never to piss you off again, although I think your earlier warning will suffice.” He took another drink of his whiskey. “Back to our original topic, have you developed any new potions during your time abroad?”

Blaise looked a Draco. “You’re thinking about work now?”

Draco gestured to the reports piled by Blaise’s elbow. “Pot, my name is Kettle, it’s nice to meet you.” He shook his head and turned back to Hermione, who was trying so hard to contain her laughter with very little luck. “No, I’m genuinely curious. Were you able to develop any potions?”

Once she was able to stop laughing, she answered Draco’s question. “I’m sad to say, I developed a very frivolous potion that thankfully has not seen the light of day outside of our lab. Just a few weeks ago, I started work on a potion that could be very beneficial to many people. See this?” She held up her hand so that it was parallel with the table and even with Blaise and Draco’s eyes to examine.

“I don’t get it,” Blaise said after looking at her hand.

She turned her eyes to Draco, who studied her hand a moment longer before his eyes connected with her own. His eyes dropped back to her hand as he stated what he’d deduced from looking at her hand, “Your hand should be shaking or I should at least see a slight tremor.” Both wizards looked at the witch as she nodded her head. “You were developing a potion to help with the aftereffects of the Cruciatus curse.”

She nodded again. “Yes, but our programme was shut down before I could finish, so currently the reprieve is only temporary. Before you ask, something happened with the director of our programme and because of him, we lost our funding. I wasn’t due to return home to England until late July.”

Both wizards’ eyes lit up, but for different reasons.

“Do you have your notes for the potion still?”

She looked at the blond to her left. Hesitantly she replied, “Yes.”

Blaise cut across, asking, “Where are you staying?”

“Right now Ginny and Harry are letting me stay in one of their guest rooms until I find a place of my own.”

“I’d be happy to help you find a place, in fact there are a couple of open flats in my building.”

“Oh Blaise, you don’t have to…”

“Ah, but I want to help. Consider it a welcome home present.”

She looked at him; he smiled in return. “I have a feeling that anywhere you live, will end up costing me an arm and a leg.”

Draco joined back in before Blaise could say anything in response. “Don’t worry about that, Granger, I’m in need of someone in your field of expertise. I know your work ethic from school and I don’t see how it could’ve slowed down since then. Consider this your interview. Who was your original mentor?”

She couldn’t believe that she was actually considering letting these two former Slytherins help her. It was obvious that they had nothing against her now, but she was starting to feel out of her element slightly. She worked so well in research and development, because she didn’t have to deal with very many people and now she could see that these surprisingly out-going wizards were quickly overrunning her secluded life. Could she say that she was upset by their questions and their want to help her? No, she wasn’t upset; she just wasn’t sure how to deal with this type of situation with these wizards. She was in uncharted territory.

Hermione looked back to the Malfoy heir. “Shouldn’t you run this by your boss?”

Blaise barked out a laugh. “There’s only one person higher up than Draco in Malfoy Enterprises and that’s only until he decides to retire in the next few years. Lucius may be the CEO of the company, but Draco essentially runs the company on his own.”

“Who would’ve thought that at only twenty-four Draco Malfoy would be running his own company,” Hermione mused.

“Don’t forget he’s married and with a wee one on the way,” Blaise added.

“Oh, you’re wife’s pregnant? When is she due? What are you having?”

Both wizards stared at the witch before them, surprised by her sudden display of girlishness.

She blushed. “What can I say? I love kids.”

“I’ll keep that in mind when we need a nanny,” Draco joked. Hermione huffed. “But anyways, Astoria is due in three months and we’re having a girl.”

Before Hermione could respond appropriately, a new voice joined them and a large shadow fell over the table. “You should’ve seen Lucius’ reaction when he found out Draco’s first child was going to be a girl. He about had kittens.”

Hermione glanced up at the new arrival. It was Marcus. Not even taking a second to think about what she was doing, Hermione slid around to join Draco along the back of the semi-circular table. The former Quidditch player set a tray of drinks down for the table's occupants and then slid into Hermione's previously occupied space.

"Hermione, I would like to formally introduce you to my partner, Marcus Flint; Marcus, this is the lovely Hermione Granger." Blaise easily slipped into the role of host as the witch got a closer look at the man behind the bar.

The table’s newest member smiled and held out his hand. “Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

When she had seen his smile a few moments earlier, she had seen the changes it had brought to his features. It made him look younger and more approachable, but at this short distance, she had not been prepared for her body’s reaction to the older Slytherin’s genuine smile. He was breathtaking, not in the same way as Blaise and Draco, both of who had their classic, aristocratic looks going for them, but he was handsome all the same.

She placed her hand in Marcus’ much larger one. “Please call me Hermione.”

Rather than shaking her hand like she thought he would, he kissed the back of her knuckles and quietly requested that she call him Marcus. Remembering their company, she brought back up the subject of Draco’s father.

“Draco, is your father really unhappy that you’re not having a son?”

He chuckled. “It’s not that he’s unhappy, he’s torn. For many generations the Malfoy families have produced one child, a son, so that was what he was expecting. When Astoria and I told him we were having a daughter, he was ecstatic at the thought of a little granddaughter to spoil, but I can tell he’s still hoping for a grandson.”

“How has Astoria been coping with the pregnancy?”

“Fantastic, brilliant actually. Much better than anyone ever thought, especially with how difficult a time my mum had when she was pregnant.” He smiled. “Who knows, maybe we’ll have a son in a couple of years.”

“There are many advances in the Muggle world when it comes to having children, if you’re ever interested, let me know.”

Draco regarded her quietly for a moment, before he responded, “I will.” Taking a sip from his newly replenished drink, he changed the subject. “I wasn’t joking earlier when I was talking about coming to work for me. You’d be a valuable asset to the company. One of our main researchers and developers, Jacques Lombaudi, just retired and…”

Hermione’s Slytherin-esque smirk stopped Draco mid-sentence. The three men watched as her smirk turned into a full-blown grin before she spoke, “His older brother, Yves, was my mentor. I’m still in contact with Yves and I’m surprised he didn’t tell me that Jacques finally decided to retire.”

“You apprenticed under Yves?” At her nod, he continued, “Well, there’s no need to speak with him then. You have the job, if you want it. You can start on Monday.”

Hermione stared at Draco, her mouth slightly agape. “You’re serious?”

“I have no reason not to be. Don’t get me wrong, Jacques was good and we were happy to have him working for us, but the only master as brilliant as Yves was Severus. I would be a moron to not want you to replace his brother.”

Hermione fidgeted with her empty wine glass for a moment, and when Marcus replaced the empty glass with a full one, she voiced her concerns, “This is all so weird for me. I returned to England not even two days ago without a place to live, without a job, and friends who think I’m the exact same person I was six years ago. And now, here I am sitting, talking, and even getting along with three former Slytherins, one of whom tormented me for six years, better than I am with my friends. One’s offered to help me find a place to live and another a job. Am I losing my sanity?”

Blaise reached across the table and covered her hand with one of his. “Cara, no, you are not going insane. You’re actually just as sane as the rest of us.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “That’s supposed to be comforting? How?”

“Who said anything about comforting you about the level of your insanity? I said you’re just as sane as we are. Whether you find that comforting or not is your prerogative.”

She looked to Draco and Marcus, and sarcastically questioned, “Is he always this sweet?”

“Just ignore him, he might go away.”

“Somehow I don’t believe that.” She shook her head at Blaise’s shameless grin and turned back to Draco. “Draco, I’d feel better about your job offer if you’d speak with Yves.”

“It’s not an offer anymore, like I said, it’s yours. But if it will placate your bleeding Gryffindor heart, then I’ll speak with Yves.”

Ignoring his comment about her former house, she beamed, knowing she’d won the small battle with the man next to her. “Thank you, I appreciate it very much.”

“Of course you do.” Finishing off the last of his drink, Draco made to move from the table, Blaise moved to let him stand. “Now, if you three will excuse me, I’m going to stop while I’m ahead. I have snagged Hermione Granger for Malfoy Enterprises before anyone else, so my job here is done.” He turned to Marcus. “I thank you for your brilliant drinks; Blaise, you’ve been lovely company as always; and Hermione, welcome back. See you on Monday. And now, I’m going to head home to my wife.” Without further adieu, the heir to the Malfoy fortune turned and left the pub.

“That was unexpected,” Hermione muttered.

Marcus laughed. “That’s nothing; wait till you get to know him better. He’s very generous when he’s been drinking.”

Blaise concurred, “Generous and talkative.”

“So Marcus, should I start calling you Severus?” At his questioning look, she elaborated. “You look like him, you’re in all black. Wear a little colour!”

Blaise laughed out loud, surprised by Hermione’s boldness.

"I dealt with colour, pale blue to be exact, for almost nine years. I don't do colour," Marcus said.

"Personally, I think you'd look fetching in colour," Hermione countered, working hard to contain her smirk.

Marcus looked to Blaise for support, but he quickly realized there would be none forth coming from his brightly dressed partner. Marcus scowled.

Before Hermione could comment on his sour expression, a new voice interrupted their conversation. “’Mione, so this is where you’ve been for almost two hours. Do you want to come home with us or stay with them?”

The three sitting at the table looked up to see who had spoken. It was Ginny with Harry standing next to her; both seemed surprised that Hermione had found her way to the Slytherins. Surprised, but not upset.

Hermione looked at Blaise. “Sweet Circe, I’ve been sitting with you for almost two hours?”

He smirked. “Time flies when you’re having fun.”

“No kidding.” She looked back at Ginny and Harry. “I think I’ll stay.”

“Sounds good. We’ll see you tomorrow then.” The two turned to leave.

“Actually, I may or may not see you tomorrow. I plan to go see my parents now that I’m back.”

Ginny nodded her head. “Okay, see you Sunday at The Burrow for dinner then. Ron will be there and he’ll be happy to see you.”

Hermione started at that comment. “Why?”

“So you can start back up where you left off,” Ginny said if it were obvious.

“Ginny, why would I want to do that when I haven’t spoke to Ronald since the night before I left six years ago?”

“What do you mean? Ron said he was under the impression you would get back together when you returned from your apprenticeship.”

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, when Marcus cut across her. “Ginny, we all know that your brother lies, and quite well at that. Has it ever crossed your mind that he lied to you?”

Ginny looked from Marcus back to Hermione. “Why would he lie? ‘Mione, what did he do?”

The brunette sighed and took a sip of her drink, staring off into space. “I wanted to stay with Ron; I was in love with him. Or so I thought. And Ginny, it wasn’t so much what he did, but what he said. I thought the problem might be the distance, so I reminded him of the ways we could use to easily stay in contact with each other. That apparently wasn’t it, because when I asked what was going on, he proceeded to treat me like Draco did back in school. He went after my insecurities. It was so much worse than anything Draco could’ve said, because Ron knew exactly what to say to hurt me.”

Harry looked at his longtime friend. He was surprised to hear something like this happened. Ron led him and his own family to believe that Hermione would return to him after her apprenticeship. When she announced she was moving to the States for a continuation programme, they had been confused. “‘Mione, is what happened that night part of the reason why you continued on after your apprenticeship was over?” At her nod, he asked the question that was one everyone’s mind, “What did he say?”

She looked at Harry, pain in her eyes, even after all these years separated from the source. “He told me that if I valued our relationship then I wouldn’t leave on my silly excuse to further myself, because I wouldn’t need it. Apparently, as his wife and the mother of his non-existent children, I wouldn’t need to work, especially since no one would want to hire a Muggleborn witch, even a war heroine such as myself.

“I know my expression must’ve been comical based on Ron’s spiteful grin. Could you really blame me? I was shocked by what I was hearing. Where was my loveable, albeit short-tempered boyfriend? I must have been quiet for too long, because he told me that he was the only one who could put up with a bossy, nagging witch such as myself. I now find his comment about me being grateful that he was even considering marrying me down right laughable. But the coup de grâce, and the remark that made me react was him telling me I would not ‘be running off on this ‘wild goose chase,’ as you Muggleborns like to call it, for some more useless education.’”

Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny and grinned. “You both know how I feel about being ordered around like that. And Ron knew better; so, I slapped his sorry arse and told him he no longer had to concern himself with what I did or didn’t do in my life. I made it very clear that we were over; and as far as I’m concerned, he’ll want to keep himself on the other side of the room from me any time he sees me. Pass that on to your brother and your mother; I don’t need her meddling in affairs that do not concern her. I’m staying, but I’ll see you sometime on Sunday.”

Ginny started to speak, but Harry stopped her. “Gin.” She closed her mouth. Harry turned to Hermione. “’Mione, I apologize about what happened with Ron and I’m sorry that we tried to push the subject. You won’t have to worry about him on Sunday. After hearing about what he said to you, the way he’s been capitalizing on his hero status from the war, and the way he’s been treating women, I have a feeling not many people will want to be around him. He’s yet to grow up and act like an adult like the rest of us. Hell, he still acts like all Slytherins are the enemy. Marcus won’t allow him in here.”

“Not after the arse thought he could come in here and throw his weight around like he owned the place. There are only four that can, not that they would.” Hermione looked at Marcus, waiting for him to tell her whom he would let boss him around. He sighed. “You’re looking at three of them, the fourth just walked out the door fifteen minutes ago.”

“It’s good to know I could act like an arse and get away with it,” Harry joked.

“Potter, you can try, but it won’t get you very far.”

Hermione patted Marcus’ arm. “Don’t worry, Marcus, he’d have to answer to me.”

“And me.” Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband. “Don’t forget, I’m still quite adept at my Bat-Bogey Hex.”

Harry winced. “I know.” He paused and surveyed the two former Slytherins sitting protectively on either side of his friend. “I’m going to take that as my cue to leave. ‘Mione, take care of yourself and we’ll see you later this weekend. Have a good night.”

“I will, Harry, thank you. And you too.”

Harry stared at both men again, trying to determine if they were worthy to be around his friend. After a moment he appeared to come to a decision. “Blaise, Marcus, both of you have a good night, too.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at his blatant display of brotherly protectiveness.

Marcus smirked. “Oh, I plan to. Good night, Potter, Ginny.”

“You too, Harry.” Blaise grinned. “Ginny, I hope you have a lovely evening, even if you have to spend it with this wanker.”

Ginny grinned back. “Well, it’s a tough job, but someone has to put up with him.”

Harry tried to be put out by the comments, but it was all in good fun and it even made Hermione smile again.

As they started to leave, Hermione spoke up remembering Ron’s parting words. “I forgot to tell you. When I was leaving Ron’s flat, I heard him vow that I’d be sorry for leaving. He actually thinks I’ll come crawling and begging him to take me back since I won’t have a job.”

“Ron’s delusional if he thinks that,” Ginny stated.

“Oh, we all know that. What’s funny is that Draco just offered me a position at his company with the provision that he talks to my mentor. Just think of his reaction when he finds out that not only do I have a job, but it’s with his enemy.”

“Merlin, my brother is an idiot.” Ginny grabbed Harry’s hand. “Let’s go, I’ve got a brother to maim.”

“Ginny,” Harry cajoled as the Potters left.

Hermione was a little surprised at how easily Ginny and Harry got along with the wizards seated on either side of her, but with the way her evening was going, she wasn’t planning to question it. After the two left, Hermione took a moment to absorb everything that had happened so far that night. It had been a bizarre night to be sure, but looking at the hunger in the eyes of both of the wizards at the table, she decided that maybe bizarre wasn’t such a bad thing. And really, who needs to keep their sanity intact when they had these two wizards within arm’s reach?

She turned to Marcus, a small smile on her face. “So, Mr Flint, how do you plan to have a good night tonight?”

His devilish smirk told her everything she needed to know, but he answered her question anyway. “The only plan I have involves you, me, and a bed.”

Hermione laughed and placed her hand on Blaise’s arm. “But what about our dear Blaise over here? Should we leave him out?”

Marcus looked at his business partner, who returned his stare with a raised eyebrow. “If Blaise can keep up, then he’s more than welcome to join us.”

Blaise snorted. “Me keep up with you? That’s hilarious, old man. I think it’s you that will have to try and keep up with Mia and me.”

Marcus growled, but Hermione beat him to Blaise’s comment. “Have you ever thought that it would be both of you trying to keep up with me?”

Both men stared at her. She knew if this had been three years ago, right after she arrived in the States for her additional education, she would’ve said no. She had still lived a fairly solitary life for the past few years, but she had not let that stop her from broadening her horizons when it came to her relations with the opposite sex outside of the work place. 

She grinned smugly. Hermione had always wondered what it would be like to be with two men at once, and being the intellectual that she was, she was always eager to learn something new.

Both wizards quickly realized that seated next to them was a witch that was willing to share herself with both of them, who were they to argue with such a gift?

Blaise looked to Marcus. “Shall we go?”

“Great, I’ll let Ades know he needs to close.” He quickly left to inform Adrian that he would need to close. Hermione watched as Adrian made a comment and Marcus smirked in response. When he returned, she looked at him curiously. “He took one look at you and told me he didn’t blame us and to have fun.”

She slid out of the booth. “Did he now?” At Marcus’ nod, she smirked and made her way to the bar. Standing in front of the man behind the bar, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Thank you, Adrian.” And then she kissed his cheek.

Before Adrian could reply, she turned and made her way out of the bar with Blaise and Marcus quickly behind her. The door hadn’t even closed behind them, before Blaise had grabbed her and apparated them to his living room.

She tried to look around, since she knew he’d said there were a couple of open flats in his building, but Blaise’s lips descending on her own and Marcus making his way up her neck with open mouthed kisses consumed her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the bliss she felt in the arms surrounding her.

The moment she relaxed, Blaise pulled away, much to her displeasure. She frowned, but it quickly slipped from her lips as Marcus’ latched on to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Instead of hearing it, she felt the rumbles of their laughter through her chest.

Before she could protest, Blaise stopped her. “I’m as much of an exhibitionist as the next man, so if you would like to give the neighbours quite the show we can stay here, otherwise, the bedrooms are down the hall.”

Marcus scooped Hermione into his arms before she could comment. “I did promise her a bed earlier tonight.”

“Bed it is.” Blaise led the way down the hall and into his bedroom.

“Marcus, I can walk you know. I do have two functioning legs.”

“It’s a moot point now, princess,” he informed her as he walked through the doorway and then proceeded to drop her the last couple of inches onto the bed. He quickly followed her, his large frame pressing her into the mattress.

Hermione’s peels of laughter rang out through the room, but were soon swallowed by Marcus’ mouth colliding with her own for the first time. Returning the kiss, she speared her hands into his short dark hair and appreciated the differences between the two wizards. While both kisses were passionate, Blaise’s had been languid and soft, where as Marcus’s kiss was much more demanding. She loved that the contrast between their personalities was matched by their kisses.

She felt a tug on the bottom of her shorts and reluctantly tore her mouth from the pleasant torture Marcus was bestowing upon it. Marcus moved down her body. She turned to look at Blaise, as Marcus sucked on the skin of her inner left thigh.

“Fuck,” she said when she realized that during the time Marcus had commandeered her attention; Blaise had stripped down to his boxer shorts. He looked good enough to eat as far as she was concerned with his lean, seeker-like build. She reached out and placed her hand on his warm skin, feeling the muscles in his abdomen flex involuntarily at her touch.

He smirked at the expletive that fell from her lips. “Well, that’s the plan for the night, love.” He paused and looked at Marcus, who was making quick work of his shirt. “If this oaf here would let me help our lady with her clothing…”

Marcus glared at Blaise before undoing the top of her shorts and then grasping the bottom edge to slide them down her body.

"Merda," Blaise whispered.

Marcus looked back up her body, to find that her top had been removed; he growled at the sight of her lying on Blaise's bed in naught but a pair of silky emerald green knickers and a matching brassiere.

The witch had the nerve to smirk. "Don't think I wore these for either of you. I happen to have a thing for nice lingerie and these happen to be my favourites. Just because you think they’re Slytherin green doesn't mean they are."

“Cara, shut up and let us appreciate the sight displayed before us." Blaise placed a finger on her lips.

She felt the bed dip as Marcus slid back onto the bed after removing his trousers. As he shifted, she watched his muscles ripple under his skin.

Blaise snickered. “It’s an amazing sight to watch him move, innit?”

Hermione nodded mutely, before she pulled Marcus to her. He willingly followed her direction and returned her kiss as one of his hands found and palmed her left breast. Seconds later, she felt a wet warmth envelope her right nipple through the silky fabric covering her breasts from their view. She slipped the fingers of her left hand through Marcus’ short hair, cupping the back of his head, and she tangled her right hand in Blaise’s curly locks, arching into their touch.

Seconds later, Hermione realized that they had somehow removed her bra when she felt Blaise’s teeth scrape against one breast and Marcus’ fingers pinch and pull on the other. Not one to stay submissive for very long, she made her move. Gliding her hands down their torsos, she once again relished in the feel of the taut muscles beneath her fingertips.

She enjoyed their reactions to her touch, as she wrapped her hands around the hard cocks she had noticed earlier tenting their boxer shorts. Blaise sucking harder on her breast was to be expected, but Marcus’ exclamation surprised her and to her dismay made Blaise release her breast with a chuckle.

“Dear Gods,” he bit out through clenched teeth.

“Since when do you pray, mate?”

“Since Hermione Granger took it upon herself to wrap her little fingers around my cock. Damn.”

“Knew she’d be good,” Blaise added. “Wait, where are you going?”

“I told you two, you’d have to try and keep up with me.” Hermione’s response didn’t answer Blaise’s question, but her actions did. She pushed Marcus onto his back, shoved his boxer shorts down his legs, kneeled between his open legs, and wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock before either wizard could say anything.

Marcus groaned and speared his hands into her wild curls, as she wiggled her rear end in invitation to Blaise.

Not wanting to deny her silent request, Blaise quickly moved and buried his head between her legs. Inhaling her scent, he pressed his nose against her clit and then nipped at it when he heard her moan around Marcus’ cock, which she slid further into her mouth. Marcus hissed.

Breathing in her scent again, Blaise knew he had to taste her. Pulling back, he made quick work of her knickers, before stopping to further add to the bruise blossoming on her inner left thigh from Marcus’ teeth earlier. He continued his way back up her legs and then leaned down to lap at her pussy. Moaning at the taste, he pulled back and plunged a finger in where his tongue had been moments before.

“She tastes bloody fantastic, mate,” he told Marcus over the top of her bobbing head, his wolfish grin from earlier reappearing on his shinning lips, a second finger slipping into her.

“She feels bloody fantastic,” Marcus responded, before arching his back as the tip of his cock hit the back of Hermione’s throat when she took as much of his thick cock into her mouth as she could. “Let me taste.”

Hermione made to reprimand Blaise as he moved from between her legs and pulled his fingers from her, but she fell silent at the sight of Marcus licking Blaise’s fingers clean. She whimpered moments later, when Blaise smashed their lips together, sharing even more of her flavour with the other wizard.

She finally found her voice when they pulled away from each other. “I think that’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“We aim to please, Cara,” Blaise said, pulling her mouth to fuse with his own.

Marcus growled at being left out, but she soothed him by wrapping a hand around his neglected member. Hermione separated her lips from Blaise’s and stared into his indigo depths.

He made to move, but she stopped him with her voice. “Fuck me, Blaise. No teasing, there’s time for that later, just fuck me.” She didn’t wait for him to respond as she slid Marcus’ cock back into her mouth, and brought her other hand between his legs and fondled his bollocks, bringing him closer to orgasm. Marcus’s fingers wound themselves back into her tresses.

Blaise slipped two fingers between her nether lips and found her more than ready for him, as he made his way into position behind her. Removing his fingers, he pushed in and groaned loudly at the feeling of her slick walls enveloping his straining erection.

“Marcus, mate, she’s so tight. Feels so good, but Merlin…so…bleeding…tight.” Blaise ground out between breaths, as he pulled out and plunged back in.

Marcus was concentrating so much on the feel of Hermione’s mouth on him and the words tumbling from his friend’s mouth that he missed the wet finger that slipped further down and then pressed against the ring of muscle it had been searching for. All Marcus could do was tighten his hold on her hair as he felt his orgasm wash over him.

When he was spent, he released his hold on her hair and she pulled up. He lay on the bed, boneless as she looked him in the eye and swallowed.

Blaise took the opportunity with the new found freedom of her mouth, to pull out and then flip their witch onto her back. As he slid back into her, his mouth connected with her own and his left hand squeezed her right breast.

Marcus watched as Blaise’s tongue tangled with hers, no doubt tasting any traces of his release left after she swallowed. Reaching for his wand on the bedside table, where he’d tossed it earlier, he muttered a contraceptive spell over the couple. Tossing his wand back on the table, he turned to find that Blaise had abandoned her lips to suckle at her left breast.

Hermione looked to Marcus and mouthed, ‘thank you.’ He nodded, and then moved closer, placing his lips against her ear.

Expecting him to either kiss or lick her ear, Hermione was shocked when he started speaking. “You love this, don’t you?” She moaned at his words. He smirked. “Having two cocks inside you. Two Slytherin cocks filling you.”

She finally found her voice. “Yes.”

Blaise responded to that one word by moving faster, harder.

“Don’t stop. Either of you,” she said brokenly, between pants for breath.

Sliding his hand down her body to where Blaise was moving even faster between her legs, Marcus spoke again. “Who would’ve thought that the Gryffindor Princess would love cock this much?” His fingers brushed against Blaise’s pistoning cock, as they dipped down to gather moisture to pinch and press against her clit.

Blaise moaned around her nipple at the contact, before laving attention on her other breast, never slowing his relentless pace to bring them both closer to the high they sought.

“So close,” Hermione whispered.

“Then come for us, kitten,” Marcus told her, pressing harder against her clit. “But know this,” he continued, as he twisted the little nub between his fingers and licked her earlobe. “You’ll never have another lover other than us. You’re ours now.”

He nipped at her lobe, but covered her mouth in a kiss as she screamed when her release steamrolled through her. Blaise stopped moving and grit his teeth together as she rode out her orgasm. When her walls stopped fluttering around his cock, he moved. Two thrusts later, Blaise stilled again as he emptied himself into the witch under him. Rolling to her other side, Blaise collapsed to catch his breath.

Hermione chuckled to herself after she had caught her own breath. “Never thought I was one for dirty talk, but you proved me wrong, Marcus.”

Marcus grinned, as Blaise laughed. “I’m not surprised, Cara, and it makes it all the better for next time.”

She looked from Marcus to Blaise. “Next time?”

“Yes, next time.” Blaise brushed the back of his knuckles down her cheek. “Marcus wasn’t joking when he said ‘you’re ours’. We’re both more than happy to share you with each other, but we don’t plan on giving you up.”

“Ever,” Marcus added.

Hermione looked back and forth between the two wizards on either side of her. “I…” She was at a loss for words. This was not something she had planned on when she moved back to England. None of what happened this night was planned, but she potentially had a job, a very good job with Draco Malfoy of all people and she had these two wizards. Two wizards that if she had to guess based on their words would fight to keep her. Her, Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Muggleborn.

“Mia…”

“Okay,” she said, before Blaise could say anything else.

Marcus pulled her against his body. “Good, now that that’s settled. Get some rest, because you’re not leaving this bed for a long time.”

Snuggling into his side, she threw her leg over his right getting comfortable. “I have to go to my parents’ tomorrow.” She paused and smirked at him. “But I don’t have to be there until dinner tomorrow night.”

Blaise moulded his front to her back. “Then you will not be leaving this bed until late afternoon.”

Hermione laughed softly and placed her right hand over Marcus’ heart. “Sounds like another great plan.” She yawned. “G’night Blaise, Marcus.”

Blaise kissed the back of her head. “Sleep well, Mia.”

“Good night, kitten,” Marcus whispered, covering her hand with his left.

Soon the only sounds heard were the deep, even breathing of the two former Slytherins and their former Gryffindor.

~*~~**~~~******~~~**~~*~

Waking up slowly, Hermione smiled to herself as some of her favourite scents invaded her nostrils…bergamot, patchouli, and sandalwood. She sighed, letting the masculine scents envelope her in their sweet caress. She turned onto her back and burrowed further into the brilliantly soft bedclothes she found herself cocooned in and relaxed completely.

It was a few minutes later that she realized she was not alone. In fact, if she was correct in her assumptions, which she usually was, then there were two wizards in her bed or rather one of their beds. She’d come to that conclusion when she realized that there were two opposing hands lying across the front of her body. A right arm was positioned diagonally across her stomach to cup her left breast as if to keep it from floating away. She also felt the heavy weight of a left arm securely across her lower abdomen; it had a firm, almost possessive clasp on her right hip. Hermione was not surprised when she looked to her left and saw that the arm holding on to her hip belonged to Marcus. So that meant Blaise was on her right and she was not shocked that his hand had found it’s way to her breast. He did seem to enjoy her breasts very much last night; it appeared that his enjoyment continued into his subconscious.

Who was she to argue with their hand placements? She lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the weight of their arms on her body. Soon she realized she needed to use the loo. She made to move from the bed to search for said loo when both hands tightened their hold.

“No,” Marcus rumbled.

“I’m not leaving, I need the loo,” she whispered back.

“Door behind me,” Blaise mumbled.

How he knew where the loo was without even opening his eyes to see which direction he was facing, she never did figure out. Upon finishing her morning ablutions and stepping back into the bedroom, she couldn’t bring herself to crawl back over them and wake them up. Both wizards looked so peaceful, sleeping on their sides with their hands in essentially the same spots from when she had been laying underneath them.

She made her way to the door leading to the rest of his flat, when she spotted a shirt lying on the floor. When she picked it up, she realized it was Blaise’s lime green shirt from the night before.

“Morgana’s left tit that’s bright,” she muttered under her breath. ‘Too bright,’ she thought, as she made to pull the shirt over her head. She spotted Marcus’ shirt discarded by the door. ‘Much too bright for this early.’ She tossed Blaise’s shirt into his hamper, picked up Marcus’ black shirt, and pulled it on. ‘That’s better.’

Leaving the bedroom door cracked a little bit, Hermione bypassed the door across the hall, not sure what or who was behind it, and made her way down the hall and into the living room.

The living room was quite spacious, even with the bookcases lining the wall leading to the back of the flat. Hermione touched the corner of her mouth, quickly wiping away the little bit of drool there. She shook her head at her reaction to the almost overflowing bookcases and thanked Merlin that Blaise and Marcus were not awake to see her reaction.

To her right was a bank of windows looking out over the London cityscape. She paused to absorb the incredible view for a moment before she continued her perusal of the front of Blaise’s flat. To her right was a small alcove for the front door and to the door’s side was a full-length mirror. Hermione decided to step in front of the mirror almost afraid of what she’d see.

The first thing she noticed was the complete chaos that was her hair. One look at her hair and people would know that she had been well and truly fucked, which she had been, and satisfyingly so. She smirked at the two bruises she was able to see on her neck and upper right shoulder because the neck of Marcus’ shirt had slid off her shoulder. Righting the shirt, revealed a bruise on the inside of her left thigh that had been hidden since the shirt hung down almost to her knees.

“No wonder my legs hurt so much,” she mused to her reflection.

Hearing pecking at the window in the next room over, she turned and made her way into the kitchen. She thanked her lucky stars that his kitchen and living room had both been painted in a soft, warm colour and not a ridiculously bright colour like his shirt. Seeing a large eagle owl perched outside the window over the sink, she made her way over and opened the window. The bird flew in and landed at the edge of the sink, and after a moment of trying to determine if she was worthy of its parcel, the owl lifted it’s leg.

Hermione snickered, as she relieved the owl of its burden. “I bet you’re Draco’s owl,” she commented. The owl hooted in response and Hermione saw the Malfoy crest on the back of the envelope. “Of course you are. Well, it doesn’t matter either way, let’s see if we can find you a treat.”

Hermione turned around to survey the kitchen, she saw a jar by the refrigerator and made her way over, thinking it contained owl treats. Opening the jar, she found ginger biscuits.

“Would a ginger biscuit be okay?” The owl looked at her almost indignantly. “Apparently not. I’m sorry, I don’t know if there’s anything else, hold on and I’ll look.” She rummaged though the cabinets and drawers for a couple of moments, but came up empty.

Rifling a biscuit from the jar, she turned to the owl again. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where anything else is, sweetie,” she told the owl. The owl stared at her for a moment longer before finally taking the proffered treat and winging it’s way back out the window.

Looking back at the envelope in her hand, Hermione realized it was addressed to her. She made her way back into the living room, opening the letter in the process. She was surprised to find that Draco had already spoken to her old mentor that morning.

Miss Granger,

I’ve spoken with Yves like you requested. Be at my office Monday morning at 9 am ready to start work. Have a good weekend.

Draco Malfoy  
CEO of Malfoy Enterprises, Inc.

Hermione read the letter twice more; she was sorely tempted to pinch her arm just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She heard movement down the hall and looked up, it was Blaise.

“Malfoy’s official offer?” He questioned.

She nodded, looking back at the letter. “More like demand,” she said.

“Good, you have a job, now come back to bed. Both of you.” Hermione’s eyes snapped to where Marcus was standing next to Blaise. She finally noticed that both men wore nothing but their boxers.

She grinned, Draco’s letter said nothing about needing a reply and his owl had already flown off. Plus, she never told her parents what time she would be at their home other than that she would be there for dinner. So she still had a while before she needed to be there…sometime this afternoon. Plus, these two wizards had promised to keep her in bed until she left for her parents’.

Blaise stepped forward and gently pulled the witch towards them. The letter from her new boss slipped from her grasp as she tugged Marcus to her for a demanding kiss. Blaise latched on to her neck. Maybe she was losing her sanity, but as she told herself the night before, sanity was overrated. And if she was honest with herself, there wasn’t a better way to go than with these two remarkable wizards.

~*~~**~~~******~~~**~~*~

On Sunday afternoon, Hermione was preparing to leave Blaise and Marcus’ flat for the Burrow when Blaise stopped her.

“Mia, wait, we have an idea.”

She turned. Taking in their identical gleeful grins, she knew whatever they had come up with would be good.

~*~~**~~~******~~~**~~*~

When she first arrived at the Burrow, she quietly asked Molly if it was possible for two more to join the festivities. Molly’s unspoken attitude of the more the merrier would not be deterred, even when she found out they were both former Slytherins. The Weasley matriarch was ecstatic to have Hermione back, and while the thought of the younger witch finally marrying Ron was a heady one, Molly quickly realized that option was no longer possible. She was able to observe the trio during dinner, and Molly was delighted she had told the younger witch yes. The trio had been together only a couple of days, but it was obvious to those sitting at the table that the three of them got along better than Hermione and Ron ever did. Ron seemed to be the only one who didn't see that, or he stubbornly chose to ignore it.

As she was leaving their flat, Blaise and Marcus suggested they join her at the Burrow for dinner, as a nice surprise for her ex-boyfriend. After all, he was still under the impression that she was going to come crawling back to him sans a job and single. She almost felt sorry for the poor bastard, since he had no clue what was about to hit him, but his words all those years ago served as a reminder of how he really felt about her and she found that she didn't feel so sorry for him.

After his initial outburst when Blaise and Marcus stepped through the Floo, the youngest Weasley son had fallen quiet and sullen throughout dinner, sending glares and sneers in Hermione’s direction. She was beside herself. Ron hadn’t proven this entertaining since fourth year, and other than the dark looks he was giving her, he wasn’t even trying! It wasn’t until the topic of discussion turned to what Hermione planned to do now that she had returned, that he spoke in more than monosyllabic sentences.

During dessert, it was Molly who broached the subject of Hermione’s return, genuinely curious what her second daughter was looking to do with her life. “Hermione, what is it you plan to do now that you’re back home?”

Hermione’s response was cut off by Ron’s interruption. “Do? She won’t be doing anything, no one would want to hire her, besides, she’ll have to stay at home and tend to the children.”

Molly stared at her youngest son, shocked. “Ronald Weasley!”

“Mrs Weasley, it’s quite alright. Let me handle this.” Hermione looked at Molly and smiled. “The air between us has been needing to be cleared for a long time.” Hermione turned to Ron. “I will tell you this only once and I’ll do it slowly, so listen carefully. We are over, we have been for six years and you know it. I should’ve hexed your bollocks for the things you said to me that night. There will be no crawling back to you, begging you to take me back because I don’t have a job and no one wants me. And there will definitely not be any children of ours for me to tend to.” Her eyes roamed over the people gathered at the table in the backyard of the Weasley home. “I will be working as a potions researcher and developer; on Monday at nine am sharp, I will report to Malfoy Enterprises for my first day.”

Amidst the congratulations from those seated at the table, Hermione heard Ron’s sputtered exclamation just over the top of the other voices. “You’re working for the ferret? Are you mad?”

She stared at Ron. “No, I’m not mad. And yes, Ronald, I’m going to be working for Draco Malfoy, who by the way, makes for a very delightful drinking partner. And your reactions this evening have been unwarranted; the war has been over for more than seven years, don’t you think it’s time to let sleeping dogs lie?”

“As for no one else wanting her? Are you really that delusional?” Blaise eyed the redhead, as he placed his arm on the back of Hermione’s chair. “She has someone that wants her and I am more than happy to put up with this bossy, nagging witch.”

Marcus glowered at the man across the table, as he too placed his arm on the back of Hermione’s chair, silently stating his agreement to Blaise’s statement.

Ron’s eyes bounced back and forth between the three. He seemed to be at a loss as to what to say, and it showed when he spoke. “Both?”

“Yes, Ron, both. There’s nothing wrong with it and we’re all consenting adults. And while they’ve made me question my sanity all weekend long, they make me happier than you ever did.” Hermione stood and made her way a couple of spaces over to where Molly was seated, Blaise and Marcus automatically standing when she stood up from the table. “I think we’re going to leave now.”

“Are you sure? The three of you are more than welcome to stay.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I think we’ve worn out our welcome. Thank you so much for the food, it was delicious.”

Molly hugged Hermione. “It’s my pleasure, my dear. Owl me in a few days and let me know how your new job is going.”

“I will. Ginny, Harry, I’ll see you at home, yea?”

“Sounds good,” Harry replied.

Ron stared at Ginny and Harry. “You two knew?!”

“Ron, give it a rest already,” Harry sighed, the exasperation in his voice evidence of his shortening patience with his brother-in-law.

Hermione looked at those still seated, purposefully ignoring Ron. “I hope you all have a good evening.”

Blaise and Marcus both stepped forward, kissing the back of Ginny and Molly’s knuckles and complimenting both on the outstanding dinner.

As the trio made their way to the Apparition point, they could hear Molly’s voice grilling her son on what he said to Hermione that night. They even heard her comment about the manners of ‘those two upstanding young wizards courting our Hermione.’

Hermione grinned, as she wrapped her an arm around each of their waists. “Sanity be damned, I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.”

Marcus wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her toward him. He kissed her temple, an answering grin on his lips.

Blaise chuckled, also wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “We’re glad to be of service, Cara.”

Marcus smirked. “Let’s us know when you want to do it again, and we’d be happy to oblige you any day.”

Hermione’s responding laugh rang out over the Burrow grounds as they disapparated.

**Author's Note:**

> *I had to do some figuring for the date of the World Cup Marcus participated in and the subsequent European Cup. If the World Cup has been held every four years since 1473, then it should be 2001, BUT in the timeline of the books it was held in August of 1994, not 1993, so using that line, then the next three matches would be in 1998, 2002, and 2006. Previously I mentioned the European Cup, which has been held every three years since 1652. I took the time to go through the years the European Cup would’ve been held and I came up with 2003. You can find the dates of the first match held for each cup and the time between each match on pages 39-40 of Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp.
> 
> **For those of you wondering why I didn’t include Hermione calling Draco a cockroach like she does in the movie, it’s because she doesn’t in the books. On page 216 of the Bloomsbury Publishing UK edition and page 293 of the Scholastic Press US edition (both of which I own), Hermione does not call Draco a cockroach, even if he was acting like one. This is the direct quote from both book versions, ‘Don’t you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul — you evil —’.
> 
> Last AN: There are four words that I used the Italian for and while I think they’re fairly obvious since I speak the language, I figured I’d add the translations for anyone who would like them. The first one, ‘niente’ in the disclaimer means the same thing as the rest of the words there…it means ‘nothing’; the rest are as follows, ‘nonno’ means ‘grandfather’, ‘cara’ means ‘dear’, and ‘merda’ means ‘shit’.
> 
> Thank you for your time.


End file.
